


Heavy Rains

by SquirrelKiln



Series: Ben 10 Angst, Baby [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen, dealin with trauma babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln
Summary: In which Ben's trauma jolts him awake.Very short story about Ben getting triggered. I think I'm gonna make a collection of short angst stories because boy, are they easy to write for Benny boy.
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson
Series: Ben 10 Angst, Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649788
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Heavy Rains

Ben’s eyes flew open and he lurched into a sitting position. Eyes wide with panic and his heart beating like a war drum in his lungs, his hand reached for his Omnitrix when another hand grabbed him to stop him from just that.

“Ben, what is wrong?” Rook’s mind and voice were still cloudy with sleep. After limited sleep and plenty of missions, the only thing that woke him was Ben’s erratic movements.

“An explosion, gunshots--let go, I need to see what’s happening!” Ben struggled to wrench his arm back into his own control. At the answer Rook finally snapped to attention and jolted up to sit as well. He looked around the back of the truck--the two were so busy they camped in the back of the Proto-truk instead of returning to HQ--and the reality of the situation dawned on him.

“Ben, we are in Bellwood,” Rook gently reminded his partner. Ben gave his partner an incredulous look in return.

“I-I heard it! It’s still--can’t you hear the bullets?!” His green eyes were full of hardly contained anxiety, not unlike a scared animal. Rook’s chest filled with sympathy and he assured his grip on the other’s wrist.

“It is raining. Thunder and lightning would explain the sound of explosions, and the rain would mimic the sounds of bullets…” Rook used his free hand to take Ben’s other arm in an attempt to stabilize him. “Look out the window.”

“But--!” Ben started to protest. After seeing Rook’s genuine look, he forced himself to peek through the windshield. He was flooded with confusion when he found that Rook was right after all. They were in Bellwood, getting some well-deserved rest after a mission whos details escaped Ben’s mind at the time. They were home, not in a war zone.

“I… I heard…” Ben glanced down, face plastered with confusion and shame. “I thought…”

“It is alright.” Rook’s chest filled with sadness by the practically broken look on his partner’s face. He could feel the hero trembling in his hold. After a moment of consideration, Rook let go of Ben to instead wrap his arms around Ben to pull him into a hug. He could feel the erratic pounding of the teen’s heart, almost as loud and heavy as the rain drilling into the truck.

“I am here for you,” Rook comforted as he ran his fingers through Ben’s hair. “I will make sure you are safe.”

“... We’re… Not actually in danger,” Ben murmured, embarrassment building in his chest and behind his eyes. “There’s nothing to protect me from…”

“That does not change my promise,” Rook assured. Ben let out a heavy sigh too large for his body and finally let himself be comforted. Ben found that, oddly enough, the drone of rain was comforting when it wasn’t mistaken for a battlefield.


End file.
